Caramel Syrup
by IChiTa WiYa
Summary: Apa yang terjadi sebelum segalanya terjadi ? Sang raja es jaman dahulu yang dikucilkan dan kehilangan segalanya, raja Ogle yang ditakuti bertemu dengan kehangatan yang begitu dalam dari seseorang yang tidak terduga. GlacexCinnamon , papa dan mama Chocola


**Caramel Syrup **

Caramel Syrup

A Sugar Sugar Rune Fanfiction

Character : Cinnamon and Glace

Disclaimer : sugar Sugar Rune (c) Mocoyo Anno

* * *

_**Haha~ pasti pada bingung mengapa aku membuat fanfic Sugar Sugar Rune dengan pairing yang super tidak populer ini. haha~ Sebenarnya... mereka ini pairing favoritku di serial ini :D**_

_**Yah, hanya menuangkan ide~ Semoga kalian menyukainya~**_

_**Enjoye~**_

* * *

"Cinnamon! Apa yang kau lakukan di perbatasan ?" Corn marah melihat anaknya yang begitu cantik nan aktif melompati awan awan seketika turun, menuruti ayahnya. Senyum kecil iseng keluar dari wajahnya yang bercahaya. Tidak seperti penyihir berusia belia lainnya, rambut Cinnamon dipotong dengan tataan yang unik. Rambutnya terlihat pendek bagaikan model bob, namun juga dapat terlihat panjang dan feminim di saat yang sama. Namun, yang terutama yang membuatnya berbeda dari gadis lain, adalah wangi kayu manis yang melekat di kulitnya.

Cinnamon tersenyum halus, dewasa, namun masih bersifat anak-anak di saat yang bersamaan. Ia memakai gaun lengan panjang berwarna biru langit setua langit dengan bintang pelangi gemerlapan. Matanya juga memancarkan cahaya yang sama dengan bintang-bintang yang berbinar. "Maafkan saya." Jawabnya kecil. Corn tahu dalam hati itu hanyalah sekedar formalitas dari anaknya. Ia gadis yang kuat, penurut, namun pembangkang. Banyak sekali yang orang lain lihat dari dirinya, namun yang pasti, dirinya sangat misterius.

"Bercandaaaa~~~" Cinnamon kabur dari kakeknya. Kali ini, dirinya benar-benar masuk ke perbatasan. Ia tidak takut dengan Ogle maupun makhluk-makhluk menakutkan di sana. Ia percaya diri dengan kemampuan sihir miliknya dan filtre yang dapat melindunginya. Corn seketika diliputi perasaan panik. Ia langsung berlari mencari bantuan sementara Cinnamon terbang semakin dalam ke area para Ogle.

Area para Ogle sangat aneh , namun tertutup salju abadi yang indah sekali. Langsung dirinya melupakan bahwa dirinya kandidat ratu yang berharga atau sejenisnya ketika dirinya menemukan istana yang sangat besar. Bukan sekedar istana biasa. Istana itu adalah istana es yang sangat indah. Kegelapan menyelimuti istana itu, namun tidak menghilangkan keindahannya. Cinnamon terpukau, terlena akan keindahan istana es itu dan otomatis masuk ke dalamnya dengan penasaran.

"Saya mencium bau orang 'putih'. Tuan Glace, apakah anda bertemu dengan makhluk itu ? Sepertinya kastil ini mendapatkan seorang penyusup." Salah seorang Ogle membungkuk pada sang Ogle, raja es yang indah dan segala kegelapan, Glace.

Matanya sendu dengan kulit pucat pasi. Rambutnya panjang tidak terurus namun menjuntai indah berwarna salju. Pakaiannya sangat berkelas dan tertutup mantel bulu yang indah. Dari segi fisik, raja kegelapan dan es ini sangat indah dan menarik untuk dilihat."Tidak, saya tidak melihatnya. Tangkap dia segera dan bawa pada saya jika kau melihatnya." Suaranya datar, bariton dan indah. Suaranya tenang bagai riak air dan jernih bagai mata air murni.

"Baik tuan." Ogle tersebut membungkuk.

Ketika Ogle tersebut pergi, Glace berjalan mendekati jendela es miliknya. Setelah yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, ia membuka mantelnya, mengeluarkan Cinnamon dari mantelnya. "Fuwaaa~ Kukira aku akan tertangkap ! Terima kasih~ " Cinnamon tersenyum manis melihat pada penyelamatnya. Glace tidak banyak merespon, hanya membalikkan badan dan menuju meja teh yang ada di kamarnya.

"Sama...sama..." Jawab Glace lemah sambil mengeluarkan teh dari kotak the miliknya. Ia menyeduhnya menggunakan air dingin dan menyediakannya bagi 'tamu'nya.

Cinnamon duduk dengan manis dan sedikit tersenyum. Dirinya tidak tahu bahaya apa yang menantinya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari siapa itu yang berada di depan matanya.

Tuk! Glace meletakkan kedua teh di meja tamu tempat Cinnamon duduk. Cinnamon duduk di kursi satunya mengambil teh yang disediakan untuknya. Cinnamon tersenyum kecil namun Glace tetap berwajah datar. Cinnamon meminun teh miliknya. **_Gleg._**_Tidak enak !_ Itu bukan teh ! Hanya daun teh yang dicelupkan kedalam air dingin dan sedikit gula kristal yang juga sama anehnya. Cinnamon membuat wajah aneh sebelum matanya kembali menatap Glace. Glace sama sekali tidak menyentuh tehnya.

"Kau tidak ingin meminum itu ?" Tanya Cinnamon langsung.

Glace tertegun sedikit. Jemari panjangnya langsung menyentuh cangkir teh miliknya. Cinnamon melihat jemari Glace sedikit bergetar sebelum dirinya kembali menaruh cangkir tehnya kembali di meja miliknya.

Mengapa ia menaruh cangkirnya kembali ? Cinnamon berdiri melirik cangkir milik Glace. Ah. Air di dalam tehnya membeku.

"Bolehkah saya menyeduhkan teh untukmu ?" Keiginan Cinnamon ini cukup jujur. Matanya bersinar-sinar dengan antisipasi yang murni. Glace menutup matanya, memperlihatkan betapa indahnya bulu mata lentiknya yang berwarna salju. Ia mengibaskan tangannya menyetujuinya.

Cinnamon yang cekatan mengeluarkan termos kecil dan kerlap kerlip berwarna bagaikan permen karet. Dengan sihir andalannya, dirinya menambahkan sedikit kayu manis ke dalam teh berwarna ungu seduhannya. Wangi kayu manis mencuat dari teh indah milik Cinnamon dan ditaruhnya di meja yang sama tempat Glace berada. Ia tidak dapat menerbangkan tehnya karena dirinya ada di area para Ogle, ia bahkan tidak dapat membuat dirinya terbang yang sebenarnya merupakan masalah besar.

"Saya harap kau menyukainya... Ummm... Tadi saya tidak mendapatkan namamu..." Cinnamon tersenyum mengangkat cangkir tehnya.

Glace mengangkat cangkir miliknya juga, kali ini dengan lebih berhati-hati karena cangkir itu milik Cinnamon. "Glace... namaku Glace." Lagi-lagi jemari Glace sedikit bergetar sebelum dirinya kembali menaruh cangkir tehnya kembali di meja miliknya. Cinnamon tidak perlu melihat bahwa bahkan teh miliknya telah membeku di tangan Glace.

Cinnamon memberikan sedikit simpati pada Glace. Ia terlihat sendu, sendirian di tengah-tengah salju abadi itu. Matanya terlihat begitu dalam dan kosong tanpa kehangatan sedikitpun. "Sini... Saya suguhkan kepadamu saja..." Cinnamon tersenyum, membawa teh yang belum diminumnya ke arah wajah Glace.

Glace menutup matanya ketika bibirnya menyentuh bikir cangkir teh yang dipegang Cinnamon. Rasanya manis, manisnya tidak terlalu menyesakkan karena ada essens smoky yang berasal dari kayu disadari, tubuhnya sedikit terbuka, hanya untuk bertemu dengan mata indah Cinnamon. Dirinya tersentak kecil, mungkin caranya untuk memberitahu dirinya malu. Teh itu tidak membeku di bibirnya, dangat hangat dan dirinya menyukainya... Dirinya menyukai keberadaan Cinnamon.

"Enak ?"Tanya Cinnamon. Glace mengangguk. Dari bibirnya terucap kata terima kasih walau terdengar sangat pelan. Cinnamon tersenyum. Dirinya menemukan teman yang sangat menyenangkan untuk minum teh bersama. "Namaku Cinnamon Meilleur, Glace." Cinnamon mengaitkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. "Siapa nama panjang anda ?"

Glace terlihat sedikit senggan menjawab, namun akhirnya membalasnya. "Glace. Glace The Exile." Matanya tertutup seraya tersenyum. Ia merasa pasti Cinnamon merasa bodoh sekarang. Ia adalah penyihir jaman dahulu yang sangat legendaris. Sekarang dirinya adalah Ogle karena hatinya diambil dan dirinya hidup dalam kesepian, dalam penjara yang terkutuk.

Cinnamon ternyata tidak senyum kecil darinya sebelum terdengar suara kasar para Ogle mendekat.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini,Cinnamon."Glace tidak perlu menjelaskan mengapa. Tempat ini sangat berbahaya bagi penyihir 'putih' seperti dirinya. Bahkan Cinnamon muda tahu itu. Glace melentangkan tangannya, membuat portal dari es dan kegelapan sebelum menarik tangan Cinnamon memasuki portal itu. "Pergi, portal ini akan membawamu ke depan istana. Dari sana, lari." Jangan sampai tertangkap... Ucap Glace dalam hati.

Cinnamon tersenyum. Ia membuat sebuah curtsey sebelum lari meninggalkan Glace. "Aku akan kembali... " Aku janji... Tambahnya.

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Cinnamon adalah sosok Glace yang terus memperhatikannya sebelum Ogle lain mendatanginya.

"Jangan kejar gadis itu." Perintah Glace pada anak buahnya.

"Dia milikku."

* * *

**Hmm, mungkin kalau ada waktu akan kulanjutkan short-fic ini :3**


End file.
